


Prompt #33

by Ambros



Series: Tumblr Prompts [34]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Author knows nothing of american history, Fluff, Hamilton spoilers, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 18:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12138702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambros/pseuds/Ambros
Summary: merinfandomland on Tumblr prompted me Alec and Magnus going to see Hamilton and then discussing John Laurens/Alexander Hamilton (aka lams)





	Prompt #33

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, it was very rude of you to introduce me to this pain. *humphs*  
> I don’t really have a lot to say because I’m asleep on my feet rn, but a few quick points  
> 1) nobody betae’d this, I didn’t even reread it so … pls be gentle  
> 2) every single opinion here expressed about Hamilton, Burr, Laurens etc. comes strictly from convenience to the plot, I know nothing about them
> 
> Jokes aside, thank you so much for the prompt :3 I hope you like this!  
> Also, yes, I just made Lin-Manuel Miranda a warlock. 
> 
> Uhm, maybe let me know what you think?

Alec, of course, has no idea what Hamilton is. He knows  _who_  Hamilton is, but he just blinks at Magnus when he presents him with two tickets for Hamilton, fourth row, central seats.  _Excellent_   _tickets_  is what Magnus is trying to say here. Not that it had been difficult getting them, Lin is a good friend, has been for a few centuries now, but  _still_. He was expecting a bit more enthusiasm.

Fine. Never let it be said that Magnus Bane gives up easily.

“A musical?”, Alec asks, scepticism heavy in his voice as he raises his eyebrows.

Magnus snatches the tickets from his hand: “A  _masterpiece_ ”, he corrects.

Alec rolls his eyes: “But they just  _sing_.”

“Who made you try Indian food”, Magnus says, pointing his finger at him, “even though you kept complaining and saying you wouldn’t like anything? Who would eat chicken tikka masala every single day now, hm?”

Alec raises his hands -  _wisely,_ because they both know Magnus could go on and on with similar examples. Granted, there had been flops and mistakes like taking Alec to a gay Mundane club or taking him to a painting class for couples, but most of Magnus’ ideas had been, admittedly, fairly successful.

“Fine”, Alec says, “but I have the right to complain throughout the whole thing and annoy you if I don’t like it.”

Magnus grins, steps closer and says: “Of course,” and seals the deal with a quick kiss. He feels Alec smile fondly.

*

Alec wears tight, black pants and a soft, grey, sweater with a white button down picking out from the neckline, and Magnus is a huge fan of Hamilton already.

They are almost,  _almost_ , late, because Magnus is wearing a black, see-through only if you’re watching very closely, sheer shirt, tucked in his dark grey jeans, an embroidered dragon wrapped around his thigh, and Alec just sighs  _oh come on_  when he turns around from where he’d been fixing his collar and sees Magnus.

Magnus grins at him, his shit eating grin, because he  _knows_ , and Alec simply glares at him when Magnus pushes him away, lips red and eyes glossy, says: “Now it’ll be your fault if I don’t pay attention to this thing.”

Magnus keeps grinning.

They sit, Magnus’ fingers tangled in the soft sleeve of Alec’s sweater; he can feel him tense besides him, knows Alec isn’t comfortable with being surrounded by people, knows Alec has already memorized the exits and the routes to reach them. He rests his head on Alec’s shoulder and Alec relaxes the tiniest bit, exhales, slips a bit lower on his seat and rolls his eyes like he’s saying  _you know how I am_. Magnus smacks an obnoxious kiss on his jaw.

  
Then a voice says  _at this performance, the roles of Laurens and Philip will be played by Anthony Ramos_ and silence falls.

*

Alec is still sceptical at first, Magnus can tell. He’s watching distractedly, like he’s bored, and he looks around half uncomfortable, half annoyed when people whistle and clap at the first  _Alexander Hamilton._

It only takes one performance for it to change. By the time  _Aaron Burr, Sir_ is over, he’s completely enraptured. His eyes are focused like when he’s training, his lips curling in surprised smiles and annoyed frowns based on who’s on stage.

(He seems to like Lafayette and Laurens, he’s fondly annoyed every time Hamilton talks - he knows they’re both thinking  _Jace -_ but he can’t figure out how he feels about Burr. He just gets this weird frown on his face every time he’s on stage.

Also, Magnus is perfectly aware of the fact that he’s watching Alec more than he’s watching the stage, but he can’t really help himself.)

He sees him laugh and pay attention to the lyrics, sees how he relates to the soldiers, how his eyes are wet and bright when Laurens belts out  _tomorrow there’ll be more of us_  surrounded in a blue light, how he aches for Philip’s death, how he laughs every time King George is on stage.

He sees him stand up and clap at the end, eyes bright.

Magnus knows they’ll have to see it again, because he doesn’t really remember anything apart from Alec’s expressions.

*

Alec is rambling about strategies and  _I can’t decide if that was bold or plain stupid_ and  _can you believe it they bet everything on morale_ and  _do you have books about George Washington_ and  _yes, I know, you’d told me so_ , and Magnus is more than happy to hang off of his arm as he eats his hot-dog and stay as close to him as possible, trying to steal some of his warmth as he listens to him.   
  
Alec doesn’t ramble often about things he likes, but when he does it’s the most fascinating thing ever. He’s incredibly smart and sharp and sees things in ways Magnus often doesn’t, and the fact that it was Magnus who introduced him to Hamilton makes it all the more satisfying.

They are walking in silence, have been for probably twenty second because Magnus had gently pointed out how Alec’s hot dog wouldn’t be very good when frozen, when Alec asks: “Am I Burr?”, with a frown on his face, the same Magnus had seen every time Burr had been on stage. He asks quietly, like he didn’t really mean to but couldn’t quite hold it back.

Magnus looks at him for a moment, knows that simply saying  _no, what the hell_ wouldn’t help, so he asks: “Why do you think you’re Burr?”

Alec shrugs, takes a final bite of his hot-dog: “I don’t know”, he huffs, “he always seems to want to play it safe. Wants to please everyone. Ends up screwing up royally.”, he shrugs again, “Sounds familiar.”

Magnus hums, tilts his head and holds on to Alec’s arm, doesn’t let him look away: “I don’t think there’s anything wrong with wanting to please people, you know? You just have to find a balance so that you don’t forget yourself in the meantime, what you stand for, who you want to protect. And that’s something you manage perfectly,” he adds, and Alec looks away and down, a small smile curling his lips. It’s too dark to see, but Magnus is pretty sure there’s a pretty pink blush sitting on his cheeks.

“Also,” Magnus goes on, lighter, “if anything, you remind me of John. Laurens”, he adds, because he sees the question in Alec’s eyebrows before he asks out loud, “He too would do anything for what he believed was right. He was stubborn when it came to his beliefs, he was incredibly smart, and mostly he was – kind. Patient. Loyal to a fault.”  
He blinks, realizes Alec is watching him closely.

“Were you two – a  _thing_?”  
  
There’s no worry or anger or jealousy in the way Alec asks, simple curiosity, a drop of empathy in case the answer is yes, and Magnus shakes his head, a small smile curling his lips: “God no. No, John only had eyes for Hamilton.”

He sees Alec’s eyes widen in surprise: “Laurens and Hamilton?”

Magnus hums, nods: “They were – well, together, in their own way, from the moment they met until John’s death.”

He doesn’t add  _maybe longer_ but he remembers how Hamilton seemed to have lost something after John’s death, how he’d never been the same. When news of his death had reached him, Magnus had wondered if maybe he’d aimed his gun at the sky also because he’d thought of John, of how he was waiting for him on the other side.

He sees Alec mull it over, sees how he works all the pieces together, Angelica and Eliza and John and different kinds of love, for the politician and the soldier and the man.

He sees sadness settle in his eyes. “It must have been difficult”, he says, leaves the sentence like that because there’s really no need to finish it.

Few things about Hamilton and John’s life had been easy.

He sees the sadness in his eyes and he can’t stand it, knows the thoughts running in his head, so he says: “You know, I  _really_ didn’t like Hamilton. I found him obnoxious and loud and stubborn. He talked too much and he gave me a headache more than once. So I asked John what he saw in him and John said  _when I’m with him the perfect world feels like it’s just one breath away._ So when I heard that John had died I – I felt like I had to check on Hamilton, for him, so I wrote to him and Hamilton wrote back saying  _I’ll build for him a world so beautiful he’ll have to come back_.”

He blinks, holds Alec’s hand tighter, feels Alec’s fingers brush his cheek, his arm around his own shoulder, a brief kiss in his hair.

He thinks that that’s really the point, the only point. Going on without forgetting. Wrapping yourself in pain, letting it hold you up until you can do it yourself.

Alec murmurs: “Let’s go home,” against his forehead, and Magnus wraps his arms around his waist sing-songs: “ _This is an order from your commender_ ,” and Alec huffs, smiles.

He knows every single word of every song by the next time they go see Hamilton.


End file.
